


Scrollwork Improves the Aim

by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Drabble, LInked Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-25
Updated: 2006-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl's creations are more than just deadly weapons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrollwork Improves the Aim

Carl eyed the scuffed blade and the splintered handle. "You don't need it."

"It'll come in handy. It helped me kill the troll I took it from."

"It's awful. Besides, in which pocket will you carry it?"

"Same one as the crossbow?"

"Yes, well, that's a specific tool for a specific job. And who carried it, most of the time, as I recall? That's too unwieldy. And ugly."

"Since when do looks matter?" Too late, Van Helsing realized his slip. He started to apologize but Carl's lips were pressed into a thin line. The friar stomped away, gesturing and mumbling.


End file.
